One Night
by Sophie1992
Summary: All Sarah did was answer her phone when things changed dramatically. She's put through some horrible events to try and help a friend. This story is about Sarah telling he two friends what happened to her.Please Read and REVIEw i really appreciate comments


One Night

Chapter One

Sarah Langley was twenty-eight years old and she worked at the local Police Station. She had a week off but it was on the Sunday Night where things changed for her. It had been two days since Tony had kissed her and the things that happened after that she didn't really want to think about. Basically Tony had cheated on Carla. She was confused about what had happened but nothing had been said since. She was now at the local pub having a drink with Tony, Carla and two of their friends having a great time despite the awkward glances between Tony and Sarah, when it all started.

It all started with one phone call which she chose to answer. Things may have been very different if she chose to ignore it. Sarah's phone rang. She looked at the caller id and it was Lucy. "You can answer it if you like, we don't mind," Carla announced. Sarah nodded and answered the phone. Tony looked at her. "Hi Luce hows it going?....OK calm down....what's happened.....yes I remember......I've still got it....(Tony and Carla looked at her getting slightly worried.) OK I'm on my way just stay tight OK I won't be long. Everything will be OK I promise bye," Sarah said trying to sound calm and hanging up.

"Everything OK?" Tony asked.

"Uh I don't think so. I'm sorry but I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow bye," Sarah replied quickly as she got up , slid around the table and basically ran out of the pub.

"Go see if she's alright," Carla ordered.

"I'll be right back," Tony replied standing up and walking out of the door.

He looked around and saw that Sarah was already at the door of her house. He ran to catch up with her. "Sarah what's going on?"Tony asked. Sarah opened the door and ran in. Tony followed. "What's going in?" Tony repeated after she ignored him.

"Nothing," Sarah replied frantically searching through draws and cupboards. "What are you looking for?" Tony asked.

"I can't find it," Sarah moaned putting her hands to her head in panic. She looked at the clock, it was half nine. It had been ten minutes since she had the phone call."What can't you find?" Tony asked getting even more worried.

"Upstairs," Sarah announced ignoring him completely.

"What?" Tony asked confused. Sarah sprinted upstairs closely followed by Tony. She went to the spare room and began looking through the draws. "Is this something to do with what happened between us?" Tony asked.

"Stop talking I need to think," Sarah ordered getting a bit stressed.

"Excuse me," Tony replied. Sarah looked at him then she had a light bulb moment and ran past him into her office. Tony followed. Sarah opened a cupboard door and pulled out a small bag. She opened it and took out the contents as if making sure everything was there. There was an envelope which had $500 in it, a debit card with the name Miss Lucy Burrows on it, house keys, car keys, a mobile phone and a passport. Tony looked at it and then at Sarah as she put everything back in the bag. He walked towards her and turned her towards him keeping his hands on her arms so they were standing inches apart. "Sarah tell me what's going on! Are you in some kind of trouble? I can help you if you just tell me,"Tony asked. Sarah looked at him with panic in her eyes. It was now 9:45. "No not yet. Sorry Tony I really haven't got time for this. I need to go right now," Sarah urged.

"OK but tomorrow I want you to come in the office so I can see that your OK," Tony answered. 9:50 the clock was ticking.

"Fine, Sorry I really have to go," Sarah replied picking up the bag and sprinting out of the house.

Tony walked back to the pub and returned to his seat next to Carla. "Well that was odd," Tony announced.

Chapter Two

The next day Sarah walked towards Tony and Carla's Office in a daze. Her black skinny jeans were torn at the knees and muddy, her boots were also muddy and her dark purple top had rips in it and mud patches. She seemed to have lost her black jacket during the nights events. She had cuts and bruises all over her arms, a bruise on her forehead and a cut on her stomach which now had stitches in it. Her curly brown hair was a mess and looked how it would looked if you just got out of bed. She looked a complete mess. She had just come from the hospital and hadn't slept at all. She was exhausted. She looked at the clock it was 9:30 in the morning. She knocked on the door. "Come in," Carla shouted. Sarah opened the door and walked in. Tony was sitting at his desk and stood up when she entered. He had hardly slept the night before with worrying about Sarah. "Oh my god," Carla announced.

"What's happened?" Tony asked walking around the desk towards her and feeling quite sick. Sarah sat down on a chair and began to tell them what happened.


End file.
